It Was Me All Along
by simplebutspecial
Summary: Mikan likes someone? Who is it? WHO? Mikan x Natsume. Kindly leave a review.
1. Jealousy And Curiousity Hits

It Was Me All Along

Chapter 1- Jealousy and Curiosity Hits

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he… HE LOVES ME!" the fifteen year-old blushed as she smiled happily while leaning on an old Sakura tree. She was plucking cherry blossoms again. And again, out of pure luck, the last petal was **_he loves_ _me…_**

"Phew! Good thing no one's here, or else someone might have heard me shouting…" Mikan sighed, everyone was either inside their dorm rooms or gone to Central Town, and Hotaru and Yuu has to go to one of those honor student meetings. Hours ago Narumi-sensei announced that today they had the day off because the teachers would be discussing something. _Obviously, _all the students cheered "YIPEE!" and "YAY!" So today, she had her time alone outdoors. Most of the students went to Central town; some were sleeping and resting in their rooms. She was kind of sleepy so she decided not to come, and besides, no one was not busy enough to come with her.

Unknown to her, a pair of ruby eyes were watching her, and, you might as well have known, it was Natsume Hyuuga, the boy who was teasing her for five years now was sitting on the Sakura tree branch just on top of where Mikan was sitting. Thinking deeply with an annoyed and somewhat _jealous _look, Natsume just couldn't stop wondering, _who does she like? Is it that Andou? Her sempai? Who? Who? Is it Ruka? _Because of lack of concentration, Natsume fall on the branch he was sitting on and fell to the ground.

"NATSUME!" Mikan was surprised, shock at the sudden appearance of the boy,

"I, uh… was resting on top of the trunk when I heard someone shout… and I fell… yeah! That's it!" he said, making a reasonable and a trying-to-stay-cool excuse.

"Oh! Ok!" Mikan said. "Well, I'm sorry, I guess I was the one shouting! Gomenasai!"

Natsume acted cool and as arrogant as he can to tease her favorite girl.

"Who's him? Whose **_he loves me? _**Polka dots?" he smirked trying to hide the curiosity in his mind.

"What?"

Then it hit her, a while ago she practically shouted that she loves someone!

"Oh, umm, you see, I uh…you see…" she blushed uncontrollably.

"Spill it out little girl!" He was getting impatient…

'Um, he's, he's-"

"Mikan! I found you! So this is where you've been all this time!"

"Tsubasa-sempai!" she cheerfully shouted back to his soon to be graduating sempai,

"Sorry Natsume! Tsubasa-sempai's calling me!" she said as she ran to Tsubasa.

"_Grrr… that Andou! Why does he have to appear all of a sudden!_

"_Hey wait a minute! What if he's the one Mikan likes! Oh no!" what will I do!"_

"_better follow them" _

Natsume hid behind bushes while following the two.

**_Obviously, he was raging with jealousy…_**


	2. You Misunderstood! I Love YOU!

It Was Me All Along

Chapter 2: You Misunderstood! I love YOU!

"Hey Tsubasa, why did you call me all of a sudden?"

"Why? Am I interrupting something important?" Tsubasa said with a knowing smile.

"Why N-no!" Mikan said while she blushed uncontrollably "You kinda saved me from confessing who I like to Natsume"

"Oh"

Tsubasa and Mikan was seating on the tea table where they usually hangout. Meanwhile, Natsume was looking at them hiding behind some bushes. He was REALLY mad…

"_Damn that Andou! Why does he have to show up? Someday I'm gonna-"_

"Anyway Mikan, I've got something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"You see… Mikan… I'm … I'm in love with-"

Suddenly, Natsume jumped out of the bushes hugging the startled Mikan just as Tsubasa was finishing his lines., obviously grinning at the other boy's actions towards Mikan .

"—Misaki."

"Natsume!" Mikan was really shocked by Natsume's awkward actions. Natsume, on the other hand was relieved at hearing that Tsubasa has in love with--- Misaki…

"_Oh no! Damn myself for coming up with conclusions" _

"Natsume, w-what are you doing?"

Tsubasa smirked "Probably jealous" Natsume shot a glance at Tsubasa

"Jealous?" Mikan said curiously, "Jealous because Tsubasa-sempai likes Misaki too?"

Tsubasa sweatdropped. "No, I think he taught that I was gonna say I was in love with you, Don't worry Natsume, ( Natsume couldn't utter a single word) I treat Mikan as a little sister, that's all"

"Natsume…" Mikan could feel tears coming up her eyes, Natsume was still hugging her.

"_What to do! What to do!" "What if she rejects me!" "What if she hates me! Wait she already hates me!" "But, but I love her!"_

Natsume held Mikan tighter for about five seconds and then let go, by now he saw Mikan's tears, faced-to-face with him, Natsume looked away.

"_What if she rejects me?" _was all he can think of.

Mikan was still crying. "I thought you hated me!" Natsume was now wide-eyed

"I never hated you…" was all Natsume said

"Do you love me? " Mikan said tears falling from her eyes. Mikan same as Natsume, was afraid of rejection, she had loved him for five years now, but had a hard time confessing, she kept it to herself.

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell me"

"Afraid… of… rejection…"

"I… I loved you for five years… and… same as you…, but why each one of us didn't told the other."

Natsume was surprised to hear the brown-eyed brunette say that she also loved him.

He hugged her, now sure of what he was doing, Mikan hugged back. At the same time, they said once again,

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

Both laughed…

"All this time I taught you were in love with Ruka or that…. That Andou… It was me all along, it was me all along that you lov-"

Mikan silenced him with a kiss. "Jealous… eh…that's so like you…" she said in between kisses.

"Yeah… It was me all along…polka dots" Natsume smiled.

"Hey! Pervert! I hate you! Ruining the romance! I hate you I hate you I hate-"

Natsume kissed her swiftly in the lips…

"You hate me?"

"Yeah I love you!"

They both laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guess it worked."

"You did good Tsubasa-kun!"

"It wasn't all just a plan you know Misaki, I'm really in love with you."

"I know…"

"It was a successful plan, now I am gonna be rich with this video…"

"Hotaru!" Misaki and Tsubasa whispered together.

Hotaru gave the thumbs up, while the two sweatdropped.

END.


End file.
